Notre Histoire
by Fan-atikk
Summary: -maman, quand serais-je enfin qui était les deux amoureux? Demanda la voix d'une petite fille d'âgé de cinq ans environ. -Bientôt mon coeur, bientôt. Murmurait la tendre voix de sa mère.


_«Ses cheveux étaient redressés en un chignon impeccable, avec de ci, de là, des mèches de cheveux délicieusement bien ondulés. Son maquillage était léger, mais le crayon noir, mascara et far à paupière violet suffisait à soulignés ses magnifique yeux chocolat, le gloss que sa meilleure amie lui avait appliqué lui faisait des lèvres encore plus pulpeuses. Elle avait un collier en forme de coeur, parsemé de diamant gros comme son pouce, ainsi que des boucles d'oreille en argents, simple, mais magnifique. Enfin, sa robe était juste merveilleuse. Elle était à bustier, pourpre, remontant sa poitrine, un nœud papillon accroché derrière elle soulignait sa taille fine, la robe était longue, jusqu'au pied, mais des fentes tout les 25centimètres jusqu'au milieu de cuisse étaient découpé, laissant voir les jambes parfaite de notre gryffondore. De fine paillettes violette parsemaient la robe et trois papillons de différentes tailles argentés volaient sur tout le bas de la robe magique. _

_Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, et se retourna, mais avant de franchir la porte qui l'amènerait à sa salle commune, elle se stoppa.  
Qu'est espérait-elle en étant la plus belle? Séduire son serpentard, celui qui l'avait fait tourner en bourrique et qui l'avait insulté, mais pourquoi faisait-elle cela?  
Elle réfléchie mais alors la réponse lui vint instantanément, elle était amoureuse de lui, et bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être dans ses bras, elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il la remarque, juste cela, qu'il ne voit plus en elle l'horrible petite fille d'autre fois. Une larme s'échappa de son œil, qu'elle était naïve, jamais un serpentard ne s'intéresserait à elle, jamais elle ne serait belle à ses yeux, jamais il ne la remarquerait... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui, aussi invraisemblable qu'il puis être, c'était de lui, qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse, tout simplement.  
Elle se ressaisit bien vite, même si l'amour lui était tombée dessus depuis sa cinquième année, elle allait l'oublier, et essayer de s'amuser. Elle souffla, et descendit rejoindre toute les filles de Gryffondore. _

_Après la mort de Dumbeldort, tout le monde avait été attristé, avant qu'il ne soit porté à un tableau et qu'il revive ainsi. Son vœux avait été que chaque maison, du côté des filles, descendent en même temps, alors que les garçons, masqués, attendaient en bas de la grande salle, afin de choisir leurs cavalières. A minuit tapante, chaque garçons découvrirait son visage, afin que leurs cavalières puissent découvrir leurs «beau chevalier»._

_Ce fut d'abord les poustoufles qui descendirent, étant donné que pour la première fois, ils avaient gagnés la coupe des trois maisons, la plupart des filles étaient en orange, signification de leurs maisons, elles étaient divine, et trouvèrent bientôt un cavalier chacune. Les serdaigles, ainsi que les serpentard suivirent les descendant d'Elga, bien sûr, toutes les serpentardes étaient habillés en vert, et la majorité d'entre elle refusèrent un accompagnement si celui là n'était pas de leurs maison. Les serdaigles, eux, étaient beaucoup plus imaginatif, un peu comme Luna Lovegood, certaines avaient des robes complètement démodés, d'autre d'une couleur étrange, ainsi de suite.  
Ils ne restaient pas beaucoup de garçons attendant les dernières, celle de gryffondore, car, beaucoup d'entre eux c'étaient laissés guider par la musique enivrante de la grande salle. _

_Ginny Wesley trouva un cavalier assez grand, musclé avec les cheveux court noir. Hermione savait qu'il ne s'agissait qu'autre que Blaise Zabini, car sa peau était foncé, et elle savait que sa meilleure amie et lui entretenait une relation depuis maintenant un an. D'ailleurs, ce soir, ils avaient décidés de révéler leur amour en publique... Enfin, surtout Blaise, car Ginny n'était pas au courant.  
Lavande Brown fut accueillit par une tignasse rousse, qui ne pouvait être autre que Ronald Wesley, son meilleur ami.  
Un étrange garçon au cheveux court et à la peau mielleuse vint demander le bras de Parvati, celle ci en fut d'ailleurs ravi.  
Enfin, Luna Lovegood fut accueillit par l'éternel tignasse noir de son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, ceux ci étant ensemble depuis trois mois.  
Toutes trouvèrent un cavalier, seule notre belle gryffondore à la robe pourpre ne trouva personne. _

_Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la grande salle, une jeune homme masqué à la peau laiteuse et au costume cravate noir et rose, se présenta devant elle lui prenant sa main avec délicatesse, avant de déposer un savoureux baiser sucré sur la peau de celle ci. Elle fronça les sourcils, cependant, avec un sourire sur les lèvres, qui pouvait être cette homme? Il lui faisait presque oublier celui qu'elle aimait... Il releva ses yeux vers elle, ils étaient bleu comme l'océan, si pur et dangereux à la fois...  
Elle entra dans la grande salle, accompagné de celui ci, beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers ceux ci, mais elle s'en fichait.  
Ils dansèrent, encore et encore, puis, à minuit moins dix, il l'emmena dans la grande court. Bientôt, le moment de découvrir ce mystérieux personnage arriverait, mais elle ne voulait pas savoir qui c'était, où alors la magie s'envolerait.  
Il marchèrent, longtemps, se racontant le minimum de leurs vie, mais sans pour autant ne plus avoir de conversation, puis, à minuit moins une, ils s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent dans les yeux, et il parla..._

_«-Hermione, veux tu savoir qui je suis réellement? Demanda t-il, avec une voix sensuelle._

_-Je... Non. Murmura t-elle._

_-Pourquoi... chuchota t-il, cependant, ce n'était pas une question.»_

_Ils se fixèrent, ayant envie, chacun d'entre eux, de s'embrasser, tellement l'envie les brûlaient.  
Les douze coups de minuit retentirent, et alors que le masque s'évaporait, ils scellèrent leurs lèvres.  
Leurs baiser étaient fougueux, passionné, comme si chacun y mettais toute leurs hargnes, plaisirs, désires, et amours. Quand leurs souffles leurs fut manqué, ils se détachèrent, sans pour autant ouvrir leurs yeux. Ils se prirent dans les bras, l'un l'autre, et ouvrir leurs yeux. Ils ne se voyaient pas, mais au bout d'un court instant, ils se regardèrent.  
Elle était étonnée, cette homme qui était en face d'elle était la seul personne qu'elle aimait, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Ses yeux étaient baissé, mais il fini par fixer les prunelles de sa belle. Des larmes perla à chaque coin des yeux chocolat de notre gryffondore, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et lui, la regardait. Finalement, il prononça les seuls mots qu'elle attendait, les seuls mots qui lui brûlait la langues, les seuls mots qui ferait d'eux un couple uni et heureux: Je t'aime._

_Elle fut étonnée de cette phrase, si courte, mais avec tant de sous entendu, et finalement, elle fondit en larme dans ses bras, faisant d'eux, le couple le plus improbable, le plus beau et le plus dangereux de l'histoire de la magie. FIN.»_

**«-maman, quand serais-je enfin qui était les deux amoureux? Demanda la voix d'une petite fille d'âgé de cinq ans environ. **

**-Bientôt mon coeur, bientôt. Murmurait la tendre voix de sa mère.»**

**Elle lui fit un bisous sur le haut du crâne, et sortit de la chambre de sa merveilleuse fille au cheveux bouclé marron, et yeux bleu comme l'océan.  
Arrivé dans sa propre chambre, son mari l'attendait comme un soir sur deux, quand elle racontait des histoires, quoi que toujours la même que la petite Salomé veuille entendre, à leurs fille. **

**Elle s'installa sous les draps, posant son crâne sur le torse de son doux époux, qui demanda:**

**«-Alors, qu'elle était l'histoire ce soir? **

**-La nôtre Drago, la nôtre... chuchota la douce.**

**-Je t'aime Hermione. Fit l'homme à la peau laiteuse et au cheveux doré.**

**-Je t'aime mon ange. Répondit Hermione.»**

**

* * *

**

J'espère que ma première OS vous aura plus, donnez moi votre avis, bisous à vous.

Fan-atikk


End file.
